Batman: Legends Issue 1
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: My first comic book script. 14 comic book pages long. Read it, it has a great plot featuring the death of someone well-known and a surprising twist at the end! Please review and give me your serious opinions with lots of tips! Thanks alot!


Page 1.

Death in big letters

By: Adam Horn

Panel 1.     Batman is crouched on top of a building ledge. His head is bowed and his face 

                  is grim. The batsignal is flying in the air, right above his head.

Page 2.

Panel 1.     Batman looks up, scowling at the night

Panel 2.     He leaps off the building, his cape flapping to slow his fall

Panel 3.     His feet land solidly on the ground as the Batmobile pulls up beside him

Panel 4.     He climbs into the vehicle

Panel 5.     He flips on a computer screen and Barbara Gordon (Oracle) appears

Page 3.

Panel 1.     Oracle (over radio): The Joker. Axis Chemicals.

                  Batman: Hostages?

                  Oracle: One…

                               Benjamin Gordon.

                   Batman: Oh my god.

Panel 2.      Batman: Your son.

Panel 3.      You see the batmobile's jets fire as it speeds off into the night.

                   Sidenote?:                   Not again.

Page 4

Panel 1.       The Joker is perched on top of Axis Chemicals, right by the X, holding 

                    The five year old Benjamin Gordon by his neck and pointing a gun to his

                    Head.

Panel 2.        Joker: X for Execution! 1 million or I'll do it!

                     Benjamin: No!

                     Joker: Oh shut up. It's much funnier when you quit yapping.

Panel 3.        Batman shows up right behind the Joker.

                     Batman: Put the gun down. 

                     Sidenote: The Joker. Never again.

Panel 4.        Joker: Here to spoil the fun again, eh? Not this time, Batman!

Panel 5.        The Joker drops Benjamin off the ledge and grins.

                     Joker: Go get him.

Page 5

Panel 1.     Jason Todd lies dead.

Panel 2.     Barbara Gordon lies, crippled.

Page 6

Panel 1.     Sarah Essen lies, dead.

Panel 2.     Jim Gordon lies, badly wounded.

Page 7

Panel 1.     Batman falls towards the falling Benjamin, grim determination on his face

                  Sidenote: I said never again, and I meant it. 

Panel 2.     Batman catches Benjamin

                  Batman:              You're OK.

Panel 3.      We see the Joker, watching with glee.

                   Joker: Oh how noble and brave. Oh how foolhardy and selfless. Oh, I'll say 

                   The rest once you're in your grave.

Panel 4.      Batman fires a grapnel.

                   SFX: Clang!

Panel 5.      Batman hangs with Benjamin in his hands.

Panel 6.      Batman takes a piece of duct tape off of Benjamin's mouth.

                   Benjamin: Bomb!

Page 8

Panel 1:      A huge explosion engulfs both characters.

                   SFX: Bammm!

Panel 2:      Joker: Hahaha! There goes ol' Batsy! One crazed hero down, a few dozen 

                   To go!

Panel 3:       Batman rises up from the ground, battered looking.

                    Sidenote: I said never again. I let it happen. This time, I mean it. 

Panel 4:       Joker is perched on the roof still.

                    Joker: You never did have a good sense of humor

Panel 5:       Batman is still standing

                    Batman: You're as good as dead.

Panel 6:        Joker still stands by the X, grimacing.

                     Joker: Never could take a good joke either.

Page 9

Panel 1:          Batman grapples up.

Panel 2:          Batman stares at the Joker.

                       Sidenote: I was shielded by my suit. Ben was not.

                       Batman: Come here.

Panel 3:          The Joker turns to run.

                       Sidenote: I can avenge him, Ben cannot. 

Panel 4:          Batman catches the Joker.

Panel 5:          Batman is on top of the Joker.

                       Sidenote: By god, I will.

Page 10

Panel 1:          Batman punches the Joker in the jaw.

                       Sidenote: For Jason.

Panel 2:          Batman punches him in the stomach.

                       Sidenote: For Sarah.

Panel 3:          Batman punches him in the shoulder.

                       Sidenote: For Barbara.

Panel 4:          Batman punches him in the opposite shoulder.

                       Sidenote: For Jim.

Page 11

Panel 1:          Batman punches him square in the nose.

                       Batman: For Ben!

                       SFX: Crack!

Panel 2:          Batman grasps his neck.

Panel 3:          Batman lets go.

                       Sidenote: For me.

Panel 4:          Batman crouches, a tear running down his cheek.

                       Sidenote: It was all for me.

Panel 5:          SFX: Thump!

                       Batman grimaces

                       Batman: Joker!

Page 12

Panel 1:          Joker pulls his overcoat off, revealing a bat shaped box taped around his 

                       Chest. 

Panel 2:          Joker smiles and cocks his head back.

                       Joker: For you, Batsy!

Panel 3:          Joker jumps off the building and into the police crowd.

                       Joker: What a punchline! Hahahaha!

Panel 4.          Batman peers over the edge and sees the falling Joker.

                       Joker: No Batman! Get down everyone, he threw a bomb!

Panel 5.          Joker tosses the bat shaped bomb into the air.

                       Joker: See you down under, Batman!

Page 13

Panel 1.          The bomb explodes and everything below Batman is engulfed in flame.

Panel 2.          Batman stares.

Panel 3.          The entire area is on fire, including several police cars.

Page 14

Panel 1.          Batman's face is dreary and a tear streams down his face.

                       Sidenote: He killed at least 20 people tonight. 20 good cops.

Panel 2.          Batman's boots are shown with a removed cowl thrown to the ground.

                       Sidenote: And whether he realized it or not, he may have killed the Batman

                       As well.

                       Sidenote: End.


End file.
